Planet Dino (feature film)
Planet Dino is a live-action computer generated science fiction adventure feature film directed by Colin Trevorrow and Gareth Edwards. The film was distributed by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Sony Pictures. The film is set to be a prequel to the 2015 film Pixels. Cast * Michael Angarano as Edward Buck (a student, later superhero and the film's main protagonist) * William Sadler as Timothy Buck (Edward's brother and the film's deuteragonist) * Emma Watson as Samantha Charlotte (Edward's crush, a math/science student and the film's secondary deuteragonist) * Ron Perkins as Frederick Charlotte (Samantha's father, scientist and the film's tertiary deuteragonist) * Guy Pearce as Norton Harry (a nervous photographer, Edward's and Timothy's best friend. The film's tritagonist) * Emma Stone as Amanda Buck (Edward's caring mother one of the film's supporting characters) * Michael Massee as Crook Buck (Edward's father and the film's tetartagonist) * Ty Burell as Professor Watson (Edward's science teacher and a major character in the film) * Marton Csokas as Davidson Bulkhead (a cruel, mean, short-tempered, bully and the film's former main antagonist) * Paul Giamatti as Tombstone Mop (Bulkhead's primary sidekick and one of the two secondary antagonists) * Lou Ferrigno as Gregory “The Menace” Herrick (Bulkhead's secondary sidekick and one of the two secondary antagonists, later revealed to be the thought-to-be deceased Tyrannosaurus Rex from Planet Dino and the film's true main antagonist) * Tim Blake Nelson as Roth Well (the notorious space captain and the film's tertiary antagonist, and later true secondary antagonist) Plot 1973, in a universe called the imperial realm, two astronauts (Amanda and Crook) are investigating for what seem to be dinosaur foot tracks in a planet ruled by dinosaurs: carnivores, herbivores, and even omnivores. When Crook finds an abandoned volcano, they climb to find what seems to be a skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. When Norton takes photographs of the skeleton, a screech of a pteranodon is heard and Norton shrieks. Crook see a meteor shower and they exit the planet in their space shuttle that launches into outer space. When the planet is barely destroyed and only burnt a little, Crook agrees to never go to the mysterious dinosaur planet again. As the shuttle lands on earth, the skeleton of the deceased tyrant lizard reincarnates by a lighting that put him back in the living breathing flesh of a fully grown Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he roars. 9 years later, Washington Education High student Edward Buck goes to his science class with Professor Watson whose teaching chemistry. Edward gets pushed by Bulkhead who starts calling him names but then, he is stopped by Harry saying that he should leave Edward alone. Bulkhead then starts scaring Norton and as Watson shouts out to Bulkhead by sending him to the principal's office, Bulkhead leaves with a grunt. Everyone laughs and they continue on their chemistry. Meanwhile, Bulkhead is sent to the office where his two pals Tombstone and Gregory. The principal comes in discussing what just happened with the chemistry class. Bulkhead lies about Edward being annoying and started hitting him. When the principal didn't believe him, he gave Bulkhead, Tombstone, and Gregory a 4 week suspension from school. Bulkhead and his sidekicks leave. Tombstone asked what they were going to do now. When Gregory takes a look at what could be a tattoo-like birth mark of the skull of a Tyrannosaurus, Bulkhead said he had the perfect plan. The next day, Edward, his brother Timothy, and Norton, went to super genius lab. They meet up with Doctor Frederick who's about to an experiment/mission requested by NASA. The mission was to collect some dinosaur blood samples to test out the new power segment box. As Edward, Timothy, and Norton (while taking photographs of the science laboratory) follow Frederick to the PSB (power segment box for short), they see a test subject that green DNA is injected in him and he starts healing. Edward gets impressed at this work with Frederick smiling. As his daughter Samantha comes in, she greets Edward with a smile. As Edward smiles back, Samantha's father discuss the mission they are about to take. The mission will last about 17 hours, and they are informed to collect as much dinosaur blood samples for their PSB. Edward and the gang accept the mission and strap on into astronaut suits, with Frederick that the planet they are about to visit is ruled over by dinosaurs. And as Edward and the gang get inside five separate space-shuttles, Frederick is about to press the launch button but Tombstone stops them by grabbing a knife and slicing Frederick's throat violently. Samantha screams in terror as the five space-shuttles launch into space by Tombstone spilling toxic gasoline everywhere with electric sparks causing the laboratory to explode with Tombstone escaping. The five-space shuttles are now in outer space heading towards Planet Dino, and through the speakers, Edward hears Samantha sobbing and mourning her father. Edward tells her to have faith and that they are going to make it out alive. Norton isn't sure as he sees a capsule by NASA containing samples of video-game culture in hopes of contacting extraterrestrial life. But as the gang in the five space shuttles crash into the planet, the gang exit the shuttles that are now burning. With their mission declined, thanks to Tombstone, they go on about what exactly happened in the planet. ((More soon...)) Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live Action Category:Computer-animated Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:Feature film Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Fox Category:Prequel Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:Dinosaur films